The Last Time
by WithHonors
Summary: When Penn is taken from her home in the middle of the night, she must make a decision to help the troublesome boy who took her or keep her promise to her father to never give in to the temptations that he succumbed to many years ago. PanxOC/Captain Swan


The moonlight shone through the slits of the crooked window shades, illuminating the cluttered bedroom. A sliver of light passed over a sleeping figure, highlighting her beauty in a single second. Her deep brown hair lay around her in slightly tangled curls. Her eyelashes brushed gently against her cheeks as she slept, a smile twitching at the corner of her pink lips. She looked peaceful in her sleep, such a contrast from her waking moments.

As the girl slept soundly, a movement outside of her window removed the light from the room. One window cracked open slowly until it was completely open. A cold breeze caused the girl to shiver and her eyelids fluttered in response. She was waking.

Her golden eyes first took in the lack of light in her room. She knew for a fact that it was a full moon tonight, and she enjoyed the little amount of light that managed to peek through her ripped shades. It took her longer to realize what had awoken her.

Curiosity peaked her interest as she slipped from under the warmth of her soft white comforter. She wore nothing but a ratty old t-shirt and black boxer shorts that hugged her hips. She shivered once more, yanking a sweatshirt off the floor and pulling it over her head before accessing the open window.

She laid her fingers gingerly against the chipped paint of the window frame. Her body leaned forward slowly until her head was out the window and she was facing the cool breeze head-on. Her eyes roamed her backyard, curious for a sign of someone or something that could have opened her window. Finding nothing, she reached her hand up to close the window only to find that she couldn't find the edge of the frame.

At that precise second, a shadowy figure appeared before her, the only feature distinguishing itself from the darkness was a pair of glowing golden orbs. The girl stumbled back into the safety of her bedroom only to have the figure follow her movements. It held out its' hand, offering the girl something she didn't quite understand.

Patience didn't seem to be the shadowy figure's virtue as he grew tired of waiting and snatched her wrist, tugging her towards the exposed window. A panic washed over her and she dug her heels into the carpet, hoping to force the shadow man to free her from his tightening grasp. Her hope was crushed as the figure turned around, blowing something into her face as she collapsed into a world of darkness.

She was falling.

Her eyes flung open as she realized that she was actually falling. It wasn't just another one of her stupid dreams. She was actually falling, plummeting really, towards the sandy ground that rapidly approached her. Her arms flailed around helplessly as she struggled to move herself towards the water. If she landed in the water than she would be a little sore, but it sure beat the hell out of being dead.

She continued to flail helplessly, closing her eyes tightly as realization washed over her that she was going to die. Suddenly she was no longer falling. Her eyes shot open and were greeted with two gray ones staring right back at her.

" Hello there." The boy spoke with a tinge of cockiness in his voice and the girl immediately suspected him to be the reason she was falling from the sky.

" Could you put me down? On land, thank you." She added in the last part for safety measures and he obeyed, landing gently on the sand that she had been trying to avoid. He set her on her feet and she smoothed out her sweatshirt and shorts before opening her mouth to speak.

" If you don't mind me asking, where the hell am I? And who are you? And why am I here?" She asked impatiently, desperate to know the answers.

" Well, you are on Neverland dear Penn." She winced as he spoke her name.

" How do you know me?" Penn spoke sharply, needing a better response.

" You see, you are of vital importance to a what is going to happen on this island very soon, so I need you here to make sure all goes smoothly. And to answer your previous question, my name is Peter. Peter Pan. Pardon my poor manners." He reached his hand out and snatched hers in it, raising it to his lips as he gently kissed the back of her hand.

" You cannot just go around kidnapping people. It's against the law. But then again, I guess there are no laws on Neverland, are there Pan? That's right, I've heard about you, I'm not a half-wit. My father taught me better than that. You were always a feared name in our household, so cut the gentlemanly act Pan. I know exactly what you are." He seemed unfazed by her harsh words and she expected nothing less.

" Well Penn, I see Killian has done his job well." A dangerous smile played on his lips and Penn felt herself questioning the meaning behind his words.

" I'm a fighter Pan. I don't give in, ever." She spat the words at him as he approached her, his hand reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She didn't flinch, didn't even blink when he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

" We'll see about that. Peter Pan never fails." He pulled back, a devious expression painted on his features. Then he stepped back, turning around and opening his mouth to speak.

" Oh boys! We have a new guest!" Pan's voice echoed off the trees that surrounded them and Penn gradually began to hear a round of hoots and hollers approaching them rapidly.

One by one, boys ranging from ages 12 to 19 occupied the room around them. Penn stepped back, needing more room due to her extreme claustrophobia. She bumped into something that she assumed was one of the lost boys and tilted her head up to see a looming figure with blonde hair and a scar running down his sculpted features. His hands gripped her wrists behind her back and she felt a rough material being wrapped tightly around her wrists. Once the boy was done tying her up, he lifted her over his shoulder and began to walk, stopping only once for Pan to say a quick word.

" Let's see exactly how long it takes you to give in." He whispered harshly, gently brushing his thumb over her cheek while his hands held her head up. She saw a glint in his eye but before she could question it, the boy carrying her started up again and she was being dragged into the hell her father had warned her about oh so many times.


End file.
